Deseada: la sumicion de una ladrona
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: Una famosa ladrona entra a robar a una casa que cree vacía. No es así. Alguien la está esperando, alguien que lleva demasiado tiempo soñando con tenerla indefensa y a su merced, aunque para ello primero tenga que someter a la orgullosa ladrona. Advertencia: "Deseada: la sumisión de una ladrona" contiene escenas de sexo y de BDSM. Es decir contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

La mujer entró a la casa por la ventana. Felina, elegante, envuelta en su traje ajustado de licra negra.

El unifamiliar pertenecía a un ricachón tan viejo que tenía un pie en la tumba, a uno que en esos momentos estaba en un balneario a donde había ido a pasar el fin de semana. Y ella lo sabía, pues llevaba días vigilando la casa.

Ahora, por fin, estaba desierta y ella podría robar todo lo que desease.

Lo que desconocía era que quedaba alguien dentro, un hombre que se había acercado en silencio al escuchar el ruido que la ladrona hacía al registrar un mueble.

El hijo del dueño estaba allí, oculto tras el umbral entreabierto de la puerta del salón, observando cómo la bella joven intentaba abrir la caja fuerte que había tras los cajones falsos de un escritorio.

Ella estaba inclinada, tecleando un código. Sus piernas, enfundadas en negro y ligeramente dobladas, se apoyaban sobre unas botas de tacón, uno que realzaba las formas de su trasero. Su espalda, digna de una diosa griega, se tensaba casi horizontal al suelo. Y, sobre todo, su culo, ese culo, parecía estar ofrecido a él en todo su prieto, delicioso y bien formado esplendor; tentándole con esas mallas que se le clavaban marcándole la raja e insinuando las carnes íntimas de su coño.

El hombre contuvo el aliento, esforzándose por no expulsarlo de golpe a causa de lo que estaba viendo.

Había oído hablar mucho de la pantera negra, la sexy la ladrona que se dedicaba a entrar en casas ajenas. Ahora estaba en la suya y se creía impune para robar el dinero de su padre.

Sonrió.

¡Qué ingenua era!

Ella y todo su delicioso cuerpo estaban a su merced para que la castigara como se merecía. ¡Qué poco se imaginaba la mujer que él llevaba varias noches fantaseando con someterla!

Porque ni por asomo pensaba llamar a la policía, tenía modos mucho más... satisfactorios para hacer que ella se fuera con las manos vacías y conscientes del precio que tenía entrar en esa casa.

Su casa.

O al menos lo era en todo menos en las escrituras.

Silencioso como un depredador devoró la distancia que lo separaba de ese culo tan incitante, se paró a pocos centímetros de él y agarró las dos muñecas de la joven. Se las retorció, hacia afuera, a la vez que forzaba a sus brazos a colocarse en su espalda y continuaba tirando de ellos hacia arriba.

Entonces, pegó su polla a ese delicioso trasero y le susurró al oído.

—Eres mía.


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

Momoko tenía la clave. Había sobornado a uno de los empleados domésticos del viejo para que se la diera.

Y ahora estaba tecleándola en la caja fuerte, a punto de llevarse el premio gordo, cuando de repente unas manos fuertes agarraron sus muñecas y retorcieron sus brazos hacia detrás, haciéndole daño.

De inmediato, de manera instintiva, ella intentó girarse y defenderse, pero su atacante no se lo permitió.

Gruñó de dolor y lanzó una patada hacia detrás con la bota derecha.

Nada.

Chocó contra una pierna firme que no pareció inmutarse ante su golpe. En vez de conseguir liberarse, más bien logró el efecto contrario pues sintió cómo él se apretaba contra su trasero y escuchó cómo le susurraba al oído que ella era suya.

— ¡Y una mierda! —le contestó.

Se retorció con saña bajo ese cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo, no consiguiendo más que frotarse contra ese miembro que cada vez se le clavaba más contra el culo. A través de sus mallas y de lo que, al tacto, parecían los botones de un vaquero, lo notó cada vez más duro; tanto que una ligera excitación comenzó a cosquillear en sus entrañas, una mezclada con irritación por esos malditos botones que estaban lastimando su trasero.

Aunque no le dolían ni la mitad de lo que lo estaban haciendo sus muñecas inmovilizadas y retorcidas.

— ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡suéltame! —le exigió.

—Me parece, señorita, que todavía no te has dado cuenta de quién manda aquí — susurró ronca en su oreja esa voz de hombre que parecía estar riéndose de ella.

Y, justo después, le mordió en el lóbulo arrancándole una gota de sangre.

Juró y sacudió su cuerpo con brusquedad. Sin desearlo, se pegó más a él y volvió a ser jodidamente consciente de esa abrumadora masculinidad que se apretaba contra la raja de su culo.

Comenzó a sentir calor entre sus piernas y se tensó, molesta porque esa situación estaba comenzando a excitarla.

No lo entendía.

A ella ni le gustaba el dolor ni le ponía que la forzaran. No podía ser verdad que estuviera humedeciéndose por estar inmovilizada, con la enorme erección de ese tío haciéndose más grande cada vez que ella se retorcía en un intento de soltarse y mucho menos si él acababa de hacerle sangre.

Pero esa voz había sido tan puñeteramente erótica mientras le susurraba y, ahora, le lamía la herida de su lóbulo... y después continuaba su caricia introduciéndose dentro de su oído.

Jadeó.

Jadeó y después soltó un reniego.

—Suéltame o te denunciaré.

—Sé quién eres y sé cuántas casas has robado. Butch me lo ha dicho.

« ¡Mierda!», pensó Momoko, « ¿el cabronazo del criado me ha engañado y me ha vendido?».

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, guapa. Voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera. Voy a atarte, a ponerte cachonda hasta que me supliques que te folle. Y tú no harás nada porque si no diré todos los sitios en los que has robado y te caerán muchos años. Además, ya te he dicho que no pienso violarte—.

Agarró ambas muñecas con una mano, grande, fuerte, y dirigió la otra hacia los pechos de la mujer, acariciándolos a través de la tela de su camiseta y de su sostén

— Vas a llamarme amo y suplicarme que te deje correrte.

—¡Y una mierda!

Momoko se retorció con más fuerza, aprovechando que él ya solo la sujetaba con una mano. En vano.

Tan solo consiguió que esos dedos se desplazaran hacia uno de sus pezones y le dieran un fuerte pellizco. Uno que, maldito fuera su cuerpo, provocó que la humedad de su vagina comenzara a mojar su tanga.

— ¿Seguro? —se burló irónico.

Él introdujo a la fuerza una de sus piernas entre las suyas apretadas, la desequilibró y la desplazó un par de pasos hacia la derecha, hacia la mesa que allí había. Su cuerpo y sus vaqueros pegados a ella en todo momento.

Momoko se encontró de repente con sus pechos y su vientre contra la mesa. La mano masculina había abandonado su pezón para apartar de un brusco barrido las cerámicas que decoraban el mueble, las cuales cayeron al suelo y se fragmentaron en pedazos.

Ella tuvo el tiempo justo de girar el rostro, logrando así no hacerse daño contra la dura superficie de madera, y él sacó algo de su bolsillo, algo frío, algo que dirigió hacia sus muñecas unidas y las aprisionó en medio de dos ruidos de cierre metálico.

¡Unas esposas!

El muy hijo de puta acaba de ponerle unas esposas. Y por lo visto no eran lo único que escondía.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Error.

Su voz volvió a susurrar contra su oreja, si bien esta vez se notaba claramente la satisfacción que le producía la rebeldía de la ladrona. Porque él estaba deseando someterla, hacerla suya, poseer cada fragmento de su cuerpo y de su voluntad. Le había tendido una trampa y la joven había caído en ella.

Apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda, para obligarla a mantenerse contra la mesa, donde la quería. Alargó la otra hacia uno de los cajones del mueble de la caja fuerte, uno que de verdad lo era, y lo abrió.

Allí había guardado unos cuantos juguetes. Sacó uno de ellos, un látigo de cortas y suaves puntas de cuero, y se apartó de ese delicioso trasero para darle un azote.

— ¡Cabrón!

Otro más. La mujer se mordió el labio y se obligó a permanecer callada. Los dos latigazos le habían dolido. Dudaba que le hubieran hecho marca, pero seguro que le habían puesto el culo colorado.

—Llámame amo.

— ¡Y una mierd...!

Esta vez fueron tres azotes, en el mismo sitio de los anteriores, lastimando su carne a través de la ropa, mientras su mano presionaba con más fuerza su espalda contra la mesa, clavándosele los pechos en la dura madera.

A continuación, él se apretó otra vez contra ella, su erección pegada a la zona dolorida de su trasero.

—Sí, mi amo —le exigió él en un susurro ronco contra su oreja, claramente excitado.

—Sí, mi amo —se obligó a decirle ella, a la vez que mataba el impulso de empujar con sus caderas hacia él, para sentir mejor su polla contra su piel, excitada por su cercanía, por la manera en la que le ordenaba, por cómo la había capturado y la tenía a su merced.

—Eso está mejor, sierva.

Sin soltar el látigo, la agarró por la larga trenza oscura que recogía sus cabellos y tiró de ella, obligándola a echar su cabeza hacia detrás.

—Y ahora, vamos a empezar.

La agarró y le dio la vuelta, quedando su espalda y sus manos encadenadas sobre la superficie de la mesa.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Momoko pudo ver por primera vez a su captor y soltó un jadeo ahogado.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, fuerte, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que dejaba al descubierto los músculos de sus brazos e insinuaba los de sus hombros y pecho. Aun pasando por alto su estómago plano y lo bien que le quedaba la ropa, era un hombre dotado de un fuerte atractivo, uno capaz de robar y mantener la atención y el deseo de cualquier mujer.

Desde luego los suyos los tenía. Estaba fascinada con esos rasgos angulosos, esa boca generosa y esa determinación en sus ojos azul oscuro a hacer con ella todo lo que deseara; como si con una sola mirada pudiera prender en llamas tanto a su ropa como a su cuerpo. Volvió a jadear y la parte todavía razonable de su cerebro le indicó que, sujeta tan solo por una palma masculina contra su vientre, era el momento de intentar escapar.

Así que aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una patada a las pelotas. Sin embargo él, que estaba esperando algo así, paró su pierna con su otra mano, la del látigo.

—Cuanto más te resistas, más te castigaré. Cualquiera diría que te gusta... —la acicateó con su tono burlón y seductor.

— ¡Cabrón! —forcejeó.

—Sigue así, nena. Me las voy a cobrar todas.

El hombre enrolló el látigo en dos movimientos de muñeca y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. A continuación, unió las piernas de Momoko y las ató con una gruesa soga que sacó del cajón.

Después, se subió sobre la mesa para enganchar dos mosquetones a sendas argollas que estaban clavadas en el techo, a un metro de separación y disimuladas con la lámpara de tal manera que Momoko no las había visto. De cada uno de los mosquetones colgaba una tira de cuero larga y negra que acababa en una correa con hebillas del tamaño adecuado para sujetar una pierna.

La ladrona, por supuesto, no se quedó tumbada y sumisa a esperar a que él acabase. Ni siquiera le importaba (bueno, solo un poco) qué cojones estaría haciendo. Se incorporó, aterrizó en el suelo sobre sus plantas de los pies unidas por la cuerda de sus tobillos y se alejó como pudo.

Él sonrió al escucharla, sabía que no iría muy lejos. Y cómo le estaba poniendo la rebeldía de su esclava, el placer que iba a darle mientras la dominaba... Comenzó a sentir esa tensión por todo su cuerpo que le indicaba que este estaba más que dispuesto a follarse a la mujer.

Pero primero ella tendría que suplicárselo. Dejó que las correas cayeran sobre la mesa y en un par de zancadas se abalanzó sobre la mujer que huía.

—No tan rápido, Momo...

La agarró, se la echó sobre un hombro, ignoró sus patadas y volvió a tirarla sobre la mesa, esta vez boca arriba.

— ¡Capullo!

—¿Te ha dolido?

Ella decidió callarse. Él enarcó una ceja y la miró por unos instantes. Después se encogió de hombros, agarró una de las correas de cuero, rodeó con ella el muslo derecho de Momoko un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tiró hasta ajustar la hebilla. Repitió el proceso con la otra pierna y, después, desató sus tobillos. A continuación, tiró del tensor de la correa para subir el muslo de la mujer a la altura deseada, elevando su cadera y su trasero por encima de la mesa.

Ignorando los intentos de Momoko por soltarse, tensó también la correa de su otra pierna. Ahora, la mujer tenía su larga trenza y su cabeza sobre la mesa, así como la parte superior de la espalda.

El resto se elevaban en un ángulo de unos cuarenta grados hacia el techo y la tela tirante de sus mallas, esa que parecía estar a punto de romperse entre sus piernas abiertas, sobresalía por fuera de la mesa y quedaba justo a la altura de su miembro.

Y ella estaba tan cabreada por estar atada e indefensa... Con una sonrisa perversa, el hombre volvió a agarrar el látigo y le dio unos azotes sobre los pechos, suaves, lo justo para que, más que ser una molestia, volvieran a despertar la libido de la mujer, esa que se había ocultado con el intento de fuga.


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

Momoko no podía creerlo. El muy cabronazo tenía unas argollas en el techo y la había inmovilizado sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y en una postura que resultaba incómoda para sus muñecas esposadas. Por lo menos, al haberle elevado el trasero, el peso de su cuerpo no estaba sobre estas.

Pero encima, encima... acababa de mostrarle cómo sacaba el látigo del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, se lo acercaba mientras la miraba con deseo y, después, lo utilizaba contra sus pechos. Sin embargo, no en un castigo como ella esperaba, sino más bien en un golpe tan suave que a través de su ropa parecía una caricia.

Una que hizo que sus pezones se irguieran. Maldito cabrón...

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él la miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos y agarró más fuerte el látigo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, amo? —se apresuró a rectificar.

—Casi... Le dio otro latigazo a su pecho, pero esta vez más fuerte. Un súbito dolor cayó sobre su escote y sus senos, uno que se fue rápidamente dejándole una sensación de escozor. Él acercó sus dedos y la acarició, a través de su ropa, en la sensibilizada piel de sus pechos.

—¿Te gusta así más, sierva?

—Sí, mi amo.

Él agarró un pezón y retorció.

—Todavía no lo sientes cuando me llamas amo.

Y de inmediato volvió a colocarse el látigo en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño cuchillo del cajón. Ante los ojos fríos y asustados de la joven, él se echó a reír.

—Tranquila, no es con un cuchillo como pretendo marcarte.

Y dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna femenina, allí donde las mallas se tensaban y, con mucho cuidado, rasgó la tela, revelando una piel nívea de tan blanca y un tanga negro. Sonriendo ante la visión, agarró con la otra mano la tela de la camiseta para separarla de su cuerpo y tensarla y, muy despacio, la rompió, dejándola en sujetador. Después, apoyó la fría punta del acero contra su canalillo, la deslizó haciendo que la piel de la ladrona se erizara, que su respiración se agitara con deseo y, de un súbito tajo, abrió el sujetador cortando la tela que lo unía entre sus pechos.

Devolvió el cuchillo al cajón para quitarlo de en medio y se quedó mirando lo que se le ofrecía: Una diosa enfundada en unas mallas rotas, con botas, atada por encima de las rodillas y con su jersey colocado tan solo en los brazos pues el resto, como su sujetador, reposaba roto a ambos lados de la blanca piel del torso de la joven.

Y sus dos pechos parecían desafiar a la gravedad mostrándose ante él grandes y llenos. Alargó ambas manos para frotar sus pezones hasta tenerlos tan erguidos como deseaba, con su delicada piel arrugada en respuesta a sus caricias y, después, se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su vaquero.

Ella, a través del hueco que dejaban sus piernas amarradas en alto, se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pues su captor tenía los músculos de abdominales y pecho muy bien delineados y cubiertos por un suave vello rubio, uno que hacía que le entraran ganas de recorrerlo con los dedos y seguirlo con su lengua hacia abajo, más allá de ese vientre deliciosamente plano y marcado, siguiendo esa línea dorada que atraía a sus ojos hacia el pantalón medio desabrochado, hacia el inicio de ese pene que tan solo se insinuaba, una sombra en la piel masculina, en el inicio de un calzoncillo negro que si se bajara medio centímetro más seguro que ella podría verlo y, por supuesto, en ese enorme bulto que amenazaba con reventar los restantes botones del vaquero.

—Verás, Momoko, antes me has preguntado que cómo conozco tu nombre. Lo cierto es que cuando Butch me contó lo de tu soborno, te investigué. Y he de reconocer que me atraes, que la idea de someter a la orgullosa y libre pantera negra hasta que me suplique que me la folle me atrae mucho.

Ella abrió los labios con sorpresa al escuchar el mote que le habían puesto sus víctimas y la prensa

— Mi padre tiene la casa y la fortuna pero el negocio familiar hace mucho que es mío. Y verás, gatita — pronunció con burla—, resulta que no es muy sensato ir a robar a la casa de un hombre entre cuyas empresas hay una de seguridad. Oh... ¿no lo sabías? Pues ahora ya conoces porqué sé tu nombre real e incluso dónde vives. Y ahora, sierva, voy a hacer que te corras en mi boca.

Un brillo de orgulloso desafío pasó por los ojos de Momoko.

—Puedes tocarme, amo, pero no vas a conseguir que me corra.

—¿Seguro?

Enarcó una ceja y dirigió una mano a su tanga negro, de delicado encaje, uno que hablaba sobre la personalidad de su dueña. Ella se mordió los labios para hacerse daño y no soltar el jadeo que pugnaba por salir y traicionarla.

Porque el muy capullo acababa de rozar su clítoris por encima de la suave tela, de buscarlo con sus dedos, de darle un leve pellizco y, después, de comenzar a frotar su pulgar por la zona, arriba y abajo, haciendo que su cuerpo la traicionara, sobre todo cuando él introdujo parte de su dedo en la vagina y, al sacarlo, la lencería que lo había rodeado salió húmeda.

—¿Decías?

La carcajada de él resonó por el salón rompiendo la aguda concentración de la mujer en no sentir, en no temblar, en no menear sus caderas para acercar más su coño a ese dedo invasor.

¡Maldito fuera!

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, la estaba forzando a tener sexo con él bajo la amenaza de entregarla a la policía y, encima, estaba consiguiendo que lo deseara como nunca había deseado un polvo.

Malditas cadenas, maldita situación y maldita la suerte que la había llevado a las manos de ese cabronazo que estaba disfrutando tanto seduciéndola. No pensaba darle la satisfacción de contestarle.

—Muy bien, gatita, parece que se te han comido la lengua. Veremos si eres capaz de seguir callada cuando acabe contigo.

El sentido común pareció volver por unos instantes a la mujer e intentó atraparlo con sus piernas o golpearlo. Inútil. Él estaba entre sus muslos y sus talones no fueron capaces más que de impactar sin apenas fuerza contra la espalda masculina.

Y él, como respuesta, le metió de golpe tres dedos dentro de la vagina, impidiendo la tela que sus uñas la dañaran pero, pese a todo, sintiendo un súbito dolor que de inmediato se transformó en una descarga de placer. Y él curvó los dedos y comenzó a dar bruscas sacudidas contra su punto g.

—¿No te he dicho ya, gatita, que tengo que castigarte si intentas soltarte?

Con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, se inclinó sobre ella y agarró su pezón derecho con los dientes, comenzando a mordisquearlo de un modo que la torturaba pero no con dolor sino con las oleadas de placer y deseo insatisfecho que sus nervios le enviaban al cerebro y al lugar donde sus dedos seguían entrando, saliendo, arrancando espasmos de placer de su vagina cada vez más tensa y estrecha, mojados como la tela negra de su tanga, esa misma que con el movimiento se rozaba contra su clítoris.

Era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado erótico. Como siguiera así ella iba a llegar y no lo deseaba, no quería darle esa satisfacción. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo pararlo, sintiendo cómo todo su ser vibraba al son de esos dedos y de esos labios, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, agarró un mechón de cabello del hombre y tiró. Con fuerza. Pero no consiguió lo que deseaba: que él soltara su pecho y sacara sus dedos de su punto g.

Al revés. El hombre aguantó el dolor y, en respuesta, afianzó su presa entre los dientes y tiró, alargándose el pezón en su boca y tensándose el seno.

Momoko sí soltó el pelo de él y gritó. Porque en su pecho demasiado sensibilizado eso le dolió y gustó a la vez.

Entonces él sacó los dedos de su estrecha abertura y los introdujo por debajo de la suave tela de su tanga. Comenzó a frotar su clítoris con urgencia, extendiendo la propia humedad femenina entre sus labios internos. Al mismo tiempo, usó su naciente barba de un día sin afeitar para recorrer su pezón lastimado, haciendo que la brusca caricia combinada con la presión de sus dedos la llevaran al borde del orgasmo.

—Córrete para mí, gatita —le ordenó.

Y ella intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Sentía la presión de las correas de cuero en sus muslos, ella misma se tensaba haciendo que estuvieran tirantes y eso era algo que la estaba poniendo caliente, demasiado caliente.

No podía más, no con ese hombre entre sus piernas atadas abiertas, su espalda en tensión, su pecho deliciosamente torturado.

Y entonces él... él sustituyó sus dedos por su boca. La empapada tela negra haciendo que su respiración no pudiera escapar del hueco de su sexo, su lengua recorriendo su coño, succionando en su clítoris a la vez que sus dos manos acariciaban las cimas de sus pechos... no pudo más: jadeó, gritó, se corrió maldiciéndolo.

Y él se echó a reír mientras metía la lengua en su vagina y la sentía estrecharse, mientras lamía y succionaba su humedad y, justo después, se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su miembro de dentro del calzoncillo y se acercaba a ella para colocárselo a poca distancia de su boca y de sus ojos.

Grande, duro, deseoso de hundirse en cualquiera de los agujeros de la pantera negra.

—¿Dime, gatita, quieres más?

—No —le contestó entre jadeos, con su mirada todavía desenfocada por el placer. El hombre respondió golpeando su sensible clítoris con su índice.

—No, mi amo —le ordenó.

Y ella, que estaba muy excitada tanto por un orgasmo que más que dejarla saciada le había abierto las ganas de más, así como por estar allí atada y obligada a someterse, sintió cómo su vagina seguía humedeciéndose ante la idea de ser su sierva, de dejar que él siguiera dominándola para darle placer.

—No, mi amo —rectificó.

Él acercó su miembro unos centímetros más hacia los labios de Momoko, dejando que pasara cerca de su nariz y la mujer sintió cómo ese olor picante llegaba a ella y se le secaba la boca por el deseo de abrirla y deslizar su lengua por ese grueso glande y probar su sabor.

El hombre observó su reacción, sus pechos todavía erectos, y comenzó a deslizar su pene por el cuerpo de la mujer hacia abajo, rozando con su suave piel los senos de ella, su vientre plano, su ombligo... perdiéndose entre los rizos de su pubis, deteniéndose entre sus labios más íntimos y allí, en la entrada de esa vagina todavía contraída, le preguntó.

—¿Quieres que entre?, ¿vas a suplicármelo, sierva?

Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba por acogerlo dentro, por sentir su enorme tamaño dentro de sí, por rendirse a él y darle las llaves de su placer en lo que estaba resultando ser su más oscura e inconfesada fantasía. Pero no podía. Ella no se rendía.

—No.

Él comenzó a frotarse por su clítoris, su carne dura y caliente enviando descargas de placer a la mujer con cada jodidamente lento roce de su piel. Sus manos fueron a sus pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos con suavidad, torturándola con el deseo de más intensidad, más contacto.

Su boca se acercó a la de ella y la tomó con fiereza, invadiéndola con su lengua hasta el fondo, hasta donde ella estaba deseando que le metiera la polla. Incapaz de pensar más al sentir tantas emociones contradictorias, comenzó a agitar sus caderas bajo el miembro de él, para sentirlo más intensamente contra su coño, a arquear su torso hacia sus dedos, para que hiciera algo más que rozar sus cimas como levedad, a abrir profundamente su boca para que siguiera poseyéndola.

Él le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior y apartó su rostro. Y mientras continuaba torturándola con sus manos y cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos una intensa hambre por rendirse a él.

—Sierva, suplícame que te folle.

—No, amo...

Le tiró con fuerza de los pezones.

—¡Hazlo!

Ella comenzó un grito que acabó en jadeó y se oyó a sí misma estar de acuerdo.

—Amo, fóllame.

Una parte de ella se rebeló por su libertad cortada pero al resto le daba igual, solo quería saberse marcada por su fuerza, su voluntad y su impresionante miembro. Él, excitado como nunca, sintiendo incluso dolor en su nuca de todo lo que se había estado conteniendo, sacó un preservativo de un bolsillo de su vaquero, se lo puso, agarró el delicado tanga de encaje y tiró de este hasta rasgarlo.

A continuación acercó despacio su glande a esa cercana abertura y, poco a poco, muy lentamente, se la metió. Centímetro a centímetro, escuchando los jadeos de placer y rendición de la pantera negra, sintiendo cómo se hundía dentro de su apretada vagina, una que estaba húmeda por él y que latía a cada milímetro de profundidad que alcanzaba. Hasta que llegó cerca del fondo y, de golpe, le dio toda su extensión.

Momoko gritó. Cada puñetero centímetro que entraba en ella era como si su todo su ser fuera un maldito volcán a punto de estallar, su vagina rabiosa por tenerlo entero, sus piernas empujando hacia abajo para elevar el culo y hacer que él se clavara más en ella. Y cuando de una embestida brusca entró hasta el fondo, ella estuvo a punto de correrse otra vez.

Él lo notó.

Notó cómo al hundirse en el fondo de la joven, golpear su carne más profunda, esta se tensó de repente en torno de su miembro, aprisionándolo, amenazando con una succión infinita en medio de un devastador orgasmo. Y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe porque si Momoko se corría él la seguiría y no quería irse tan pronto.

Se quedó quieto, sin moverse, dentro de ella. Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y agarró el látigo.

Después, clavo los dedos de la otra mano bajo el terso trasero de la ladrona e hizo fuerza para elevarla unos centímetros más por los aires, las paredes de su vagina empujando contra su polla inmóvil.

—Primera norma: me llamas amo. —Comenzó a decirle mientras deslizaba las puntas del látigo sobre la deliciosa concavidad de su vientre y su ombligo—. Segunda norma: me suplicarás tu placer cuando yo te lo diga. Tercera norma: no te correrás sin que te lo permita. Y ahora, sierva, no te lo estoy ordenando.

Levantó el juguete de suave cuero y lo hizo restallar contra el estómago de la joven, dejándole unas pequeñas marcas rojas. Ella jadeó, su vagina volvió a aprisionar demasiado la erección del hombre y él, en respuesta, siguió sin moverse excepto para dar dos latigazos más, esta vez contra sus senos.

Ella lo miró otra vez con su rebeldía inicial. Se veía que le había gustado pero también sorprendido y que estaba deseando abrir esos seductores labios para llamarlo sádico.

Él sonrió retándola, acercando el mango del látigo a sus pezones y rozándolos suavemente.

Ella se contuvo y bajó la vista. Su vagina seguía muy prieta pero él sabía que ya no se correría sin su permiso, así que volvió a moverse. Primero despacio, con el látigo apoyado en la mesa al lado del cuerpo atado de pies y manos de la ladrona, clavando sus dedos en las caderas y el culo de Momoko.

Después más rápido, sus vaqueros no bajados golpeando y castigando con su áspero roce el delicado culo de la ladrona y su deseo inflamándose al verla allí, sometida, retorciéndose para acompasar con sus caderas sus bruscas y profundas acometidas, mordiéndose el labio para no jadear demasiado alto, como si ella misma temiera correrse al escuchar sus propios y seductores gemidos.

Complacido, acercó sus manos a los pechos femeninos y empezó a acariciarlos, a pellizcar y frotar sus pezones mientras su polla no dejaba de llenarla y hacerla retorcerse en sensaciones devastadoras que clamaban porque ella dejara de resistirse y se dejara llevar.

Pero no podía. No porque él no se lo ordenaba. No sabía por qué no lo mandaba a la mierda y disfrutaba de su orgasmo, excepto que había una parte de ella que estaba disfrutando de ceder el control y que sabía que cuando él por fin le diera permiso, su placer sería devastador e incomparable a cualquier otro.

—Por favor, amo... —se descubrió suplicando.

—Por favor qué, sierva.

—Déjame correrme.

—No.

Ver esos orgullosos labios sometidos y suplicando fue demasiado para él. En un par de embestidas furiosas, él sí se corrió. Llegó a un éxtasis explosivo, dentro de ese coño tan estrecho que palpitaba del deseo de liberarse y succionar profundamente a su polla. Pero él no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Sacó su miembro con el condón lubricado por la humedad de la mujer.

Se acercó a ella para besarla en la boca y se fue. La dejó sola durante dos interminables minutos, unos donde ella, excitada y frustrada, mandó a la mierda toda su sumisión intentando acabar por sí misma lo que el hombre había empezado.

Pero no podía, no podía porque el muy cabronazo la había atado de manos y piernas. Y cuando él volvió, con el miembro sin preservativo y todavía duro de haberla escuchado maldecir y retorcerse mientras se lavaba, se subió a la mesa, se colocó cerca de la cabeza de Momoko y, sin contemplaciones, le metió su miembro en la boca.

—Has intentado desobedecerme. Veo que te gusta ser castigada, gatita.

Por un momento ella sintió el impulso de morderle, de hacerle saber lo que sentía estando allí, inmovilizada y frustrada. Pero ese maldito hombre tenía algo que la volvía loca con su aura de autoridad, con su desafío y su deseo de someterla.

Así que se encontró haciendo lo que le decía, usando su lengua para recorrer el glande masculino, sus labios para cerrarse a su alrededor, su paladar para succionar hasta el fondo. Él la agarró de la cabeza, puso sus manos bajo esta para no lastimarla y comenzó a moverse contra su boca con movimientos rítmicos.

Y cuando sintió que si seguía así iba a acabar por derramarse en su garganta, se apartó y recorrió sus pechos con su lengua, en círculos que se cerraron en torno de sus deliciosos pezones, que bajaron por su vientre y lamieron la humedad de su sexo, la ávida entrada de su vagina y la hinchada carne de su clítoris.

—Por favor amo... ya me has castigado bastante.

Sin responderle, bajó al suelo y se colocó otra vez entre sus piernas. Volvió a sacar un preservativo del bolsillo y a ponérselo. Colocó su duro miembro justo en el inicio de su vagina y, mirándola a los ojos, entró de una súbita embestida dentro de ella, haciendo que la mujer gritara de placer al volver a sentirlo, esa invasión que hacía que todos los puntos de su interior ardieran como si mil terminaciones nerviosas los recorrieran y estuvieran deseando estallar en un gozo húmedo y estrecho.

—Ahora, Momoko, córrete para mí —le ordenó a la vez que dirigía sus dedos al palpitante clítoris femenino y hacía que su miembro buscara la rugosidad de su punto g.

Ella llevaba demasiado tiempo tensa como jamás en su vida lo había estado, acumulando placer en un esfuerzo de voluntad imposible para no dejarse llevar. Y cuando él se lo mandó, su voz fue como una llave que, directa a su cerebro y a su columna vertebral, abriera las puertas del éxtasis más infinito y devastador.

Gritó. Lo llamó amo. Gritó. Y él también. En medio de un gruñido gutural se fue con ella, arrastrado por las brutales contracciones de su vagina, que seguían y seguían pese a que los segundos se acumulaban en minutos.

Sus voces unidas, sus cuerpos anclados, sus gozos exaltados, imposibles y desencadenados. Y cuando acabaron, él de pie y ella atada al techo y unida a él, sus ojos, que se habían cerrado durante el orgasmo, volvieron a encontrarse.

—¿Amo? —susurró ella.

—Ya no, gatita. Has pagado de sobras por entrar en mi casa.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso suave en los labios, uno que la sorprendió por su repentina ternura.

Después, soltó las correas de sus piernas y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa.

—Voy a buscarte algo de ropa para que puedas irte.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Ya soy libre?

— ¿Es que quieres quedarte? —un brillo peligroso asomó a sus ojos azul oscuros.

—No —le volvió el sentido común, porque su cuerpo, pese a estar saciado, le pedía otra cosa.

—Eres libre —le contestó no sin cierto deseo frustrado en su voz.

Salió de la habitación y fue a buscarle ropa. Volvió con un chándal suyo y sacó la llave del candado del cajón.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —le comentó Momoko.

Él le quitó las esposas mientras reflexionaba.

—Boomer —le comentó tras llegar a la conclusión de que ya no le importaba que ella pudiera asociarlo a otro nombre que no fuera amo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no iba a verla más

— Momoko, te acompaño a la salida en cuanto te vistas.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te robe? —Se frotó las muñecas y movió los brazos para que la sangre circulara bien por ellos.

— ¿Tú crees? —Le sonrió.

—No. Más bien lo estás deseando.

Ella se colocó el chándal, que le iba enorme, cogió su ropa destrozada y lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada. Una vez allí, se despidió con un parco adiós y no miró hacia atrás.

Se fue.

La noche acogiéndola bajo su manto de discreción mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que había vivido dentro de esa casa. En lo bien que se había sentido siendo suya.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

Había pasado lo que restaba de noche.

Ella se había ido poco antes del amanecer y él se había quedado solo en la casa, con los recuerdos de su coño húmedo y estrecho, de sus labios sometidos y de su delicioso olor a hembra peligrosa como única compañía.

Intentó dormir, pero no podía.

Momoko parecía estar todavía en el salón, como un fantasma cuya ausencia fuera capaz de poseer la casa y la polla de su dueño.

Llegó la mañana, una larga e interminable mañana.

Boomer se obligó a desayunar y después fue a su despacho a intentar trabajar.

En vano.

Acabó en el gimnasio en un intento de quitarse la esencia femenina de su cuerpo a base de descargar su frustración por no volver a verla más en el saco de boxeo.

Y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era mediodía.

Boomer seguía estando solo en la casa. Su padre todavía disfrutaba del balneario y el personal doméstico del día libre que les había dado anoche.

Algo molesto por tener que parar, cogió una toalla para secar el sudor de su rostro, se la echó al cuello y fue a abrir la puerta. Mientras caminaba, sus zapatillas de deporte apenas hacían ruido contra el parqué del suelo, sus pantalones amplios de chándal se ajustaban a sus fuertes piernas y glúteos con cada largo paso y su torso, desnudo, de músculos congestionados, relucía con las gotas saladas que lo recorrían.

Pulsó el código de seguridad para desbloquearla y abrió la puerta.

Y se quedó inmóvil ante el umbral abierto, todos sueños y fantasías de la mañana personalizados ante sus ojos.

Ella, la pantera negra, vestida con una camisa blanca, un corsé de cuero negro que se apretaba bajo sus pechos realzando su escote y una minifalda ajustada, estaba ante él, sonriente, con unas esposas colgando de su mano y mostrándole sus interminables piernas sobre un par de tacones de aguja.

—Buenos días, siervo. Adivina quién ha venido con ganas de venganza...

FIN


End file.
